


Souls

by CrazyyyFangirl



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials Fusion, Because I love Benally, Because I refuse to write smut, Ben is alive, Established Relationship, I change some things, I don't actually know if implied sex is PG, Implied Sexual Content, It just appeared in my head, M/M, So I had to write it, Well not really, and I don't want Gally to hate Thomas so much, keeping this PG guys, okay I'm gonna stop now, thomas and teresa are best friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-11-16 13:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyyyFangirl/pseuds/CrazyyyFangirl
Summary: What if each of the gladers had daemons? What would have happened? What would have changed? And what if, unbeknownst to WICKED, Thomas and Newt's daemons had kept their memories?Sorry, this fic has been discontinued. One day I may get back to it? But probably not. Sorry.





	1. A new life

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
I don't own any of the characters, apart from the daemons of course. 
> 
> I also directly lifted some stuff from the book
> 
> All rights belong to James Dashner, even though he killed off so many so many of my babies. 
> 
> And Newt. Oh my god Newt.
> 
> I'm combining book!verse and movie!verse to begin with before I say fuck it to both of them and change everything completely.
> 
> Ummmm, I'm just gonna put it out there, I'm useless at schedules, have way to much other things going on and if you're looking for a fic that will update on time, then here's not the place. Sorry. That being said, I will definitely try to write longer chapters and as fast as possible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Thomas first arrives with his daemon Catalina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First very short chapter. This idea just popped into my head and I had to write it.
> 
> Tell me if y'all might be interested. If yes then I'll keep on with this story because I have no idea where this might go. 
> 
> It'll also be a long time until I update as I'm really quite busy at the moment. A really long time.

He began his new life standing up, surrounded by cold darkness and stale, dusty air.

_ My name is Thomas, _ he thought, _ and my daemon is a black panther called Catalina._

He felt her comforting warmth curled around his legs and resisted the urge to cry out. 

He and his daemon's names... were the only things he could remember about his life. He had no idea how it could be possible. He remembered everything, but nothing, at the same time. 

Pictures, motions, scenery, even science equations, flooded into his mind, but nothing about him. Nothing at all. No faces, no names, nothing that he could count as _his_. 

With a groan and then a clonk, the rising room halted.

Catalina stirred at his feet. She turned slightly and flicked her tail at his legs to voice her displeasure at being woken up. But he could feel by the low rumble she was emitting, that she wasn't actually angry.

A loud clank rang out above him. He looked up. A straight line of light appeared across the ceiling of the room, expanding into a pair of double sliding doors, now forced open. He looked away from the bright light, shading his eyes with his hands.

Then he heard noises - voices - coming from above.

"Look at that shank."

"How old is he?"

"His daemon looks so good, I have to get my Mikana to try that form sometime."

"Get your daemon to her mind up already, or she'll have no control over what she settles as."

"Dude, it smells like feet in here!"

"Hope you enjoyed the one way trip, Greenie."

"Ain't no ticket back, bro."

It was confusing, to say the least. Some words felt vaguely familiar, others were completely foreign to him.

Someone lowered a rope into the box. Hesitantly, Thomas took it, and was lifted up into a large clearing, surrounded by massive stone wall covered in ivy. Catalina blinked her eyes and jumped up after him.

"Nice to meet ya, shank, welcome to the Glade."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo...
> 
> I'm not dead?
> 
> I've got a brief idea of how this bit is going to go, but not that much.
> 
> On the bright side, the next chapter's nearly finished and I just need to tweak some bits.
> 
> Tell me what you think, please?

The boy who had just spoken was dark skinned and had a huge black albatross sitting on his shoulder. His daemon, Thomas realizes.

"What's happening?" Catalina whispers to him, trying not to let anyone else hear.

"I don't know, I can't remember anything." His daemon looks confused, and worried. It feels familiar, as if this happens often.

"Don't say anything, or do anything, that might get us killed. While I try and figure out what the hell we're supposed to do." Catalina warns him.

Thomas looked around him, he's surrounded by boys, teenagers his age, with their respective daemons either standing by their side or sitting on their shoulder.

The boy who spoke before steps up and offers his hand. 

"Name's Alby." And he waits. But Thomas refuses.

"Seriously, where am I?"

Another boy steps up. He has messy blond hair and warm brown eyes. Involuntarily, Thomas's breathe hitches. Everything about this boy just feels so familiar, like they've known each other their entire lives. And he feels a little part of him falling in love.

By the boy's side stood a pure white arctic wolf, with fur that was clearer than snow. Almost crystalline in the way it caught the sun. Glowing in the light. Much like its owner. The daemons eyes land on Thomas and Catalina and they widen. 

Beside him, Thomas hears Catalina sharply gasp out:

"Shira!"

The boy starts talking, his voice thick with an odd accent.

"Name's Newt, Greenie. And we'll all be right cheery if ya'd forgive our klunk for brains new leader here. He doesn't like talkin' and hasn't quite grasped the art of speakin' to Greenies yet."

The boy, no, _Newt_, reaches out with his hand, and Thomas, for some reason, takes it. 

"We'll just leave ya here for a minute to talk to your daemon. Figured that ya'll want to talk to her, by the way the two of ya have been whispering with each other. I'll be back in a bit to give ya the Tour." Then he turns to the other boys. "Get back to ya jobs, ya stupid shanks, don't y'all have somethin' your meant to be doing?"

He waves the others away. With that, the other boys reluctantly leave, grumbling under their breathe. Then Newt leaves himself, and Thomas just stares after him. Until Catalina nudges him.

When he's sure that all the boys are out of hearing distance and there are no eavesdroppers. Thomas turns to his daemon.

"Seriously, Cat," the nickname just rolls off his tongue, like he's been saying it his entire life, which he probably has, "what's happening?"

She looks concerned.

"So they went ahead with the memory removal..."

He hears the panther mutter under her breath, before she looks up at him.

"I'm not really sure how to explain this, but I'll try, this is what I know. And don't act too surprised, just scared, the cameras in here can't pick up sound and conversation, or facial expressions for that matter, but _can_ show any large movements to the people watching."

Then she begins.

_"Years ago, sun flares ravaged the Earth, killing billions. That, however, in itself wasn't so deadly, but when the surviving government, the Post Flares Coalition realized that the Earth wouldn't be able to sustain the survival of all the survivors, they released a man-made virus. The Flare. A disease that attacks humans and daemons alike. Causing them to loose their minds, a fate worse than death. _

_When we were four, our mother gave us to WICKED, otherwise known as World In Catastrophe, Killzone Experiment Department, what survived of the PFC. We were chosen as one of four Elites, immunes who were deemed intelligent enough not to be considered as test subject. The others are two girls called Rachel and Teresa and a boy named Aris._

_Everything was going well._

_Then we got attached. To one of the test subjects. A boy named Newt. We first spoke to him at only 8 years old, and just never stopped. Five years later, you fell for him and I for his daemon, Shira. Newt's the only one who calls you Tommy. You call him Ise. From his full name. You were together for only a year. Then they got sent into the maze. Where we are now. And their memories were removed, like all the others. Newt's last words to us before they were taken were: "I have a feeling that we would follow you anywhere, Tommy, even without our memories." That was two years ago._

_One and a half years ago, something happened. It sent us into spiralling into depression. After we recovered, not completely but enough to function, we got in touch with a resistance group, the Right Arm, and fed them information. Helping them the best we could. WICKED didn't really suspect than an Elite would betray them._

_I'm guessing WICKED found out about what we were doing. The last thing I remember was a group of guards dragging us to the labs, and the scientists saying that they were going to have to give us the Swipe and clear our memories._

_It's bad news that we're in here already. The original plan was to send us here with our memories intact. But obviously they don't trust us. I know what happens next, and it's not good."_

But Thomas is confused, 

"If our memories were wiped, how do you still remember everything."

The panther looks decidedly uncomfortable.

"I'm settled, Thomas. I have been for two years. We just never told anyone. The relationship was secret after all. We, you, Newt, Shira and I, wanted to do something memorable before they had to go into the maze. Something special. 

So yes, this is my final form. As a black panther. I'm guessing that it took an effect on the Swipe. None of the other boy's daemons that went through the Swipe were settled."

"But doesn't that mean _Shira_ would also have her memories?"

The panther gasps, in both hope and shock.

"You're right!! That's why she was staring at me like that, she recognized me!"

But Thomas's mind is focused on another matter entirely.

"You're saying, that I used to be in a very, very close relationship with that boy we just saw?"

The panther nods.

"But..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally attached to the earlier chapter, but I thought it would probably be a better idea to separate them, don't really know why though. After this there won't be much romantic advancement for a while, there will be long talks of course, but it will mainly just be plotting about what they should do.

"Shhhhh!" She hisses at him, "They're coming back now. And I still need to check whether she has her memories. If you remember-" 

"I don't, I went through the swipe, if you haven't forgotten already."

She groans, frustrated.

"Just say to them something along the lines of how we'll follow them anywhere. It's a thing we had, before, a code of sorts, to remind ourselves of each others love. Now hush, or they'll hear us."

Sure enough, Newt and Shira are walking towards them. No, less walking, more jogging, but trying to make it look like walking. Thomas can feel the impatience on the verge of spilling out.

Thomas's heart skips at the sight of them, which he knows is irrational. He's only seen them once before, and it was less than ten minutes ago. That he can remember, anyways. And suddenly he believes Catalina a whole lot more. That he had something else with this boy. Before. When he still had his memories.

"C'mon Greenie, it's time for the Tour. Follow me."

He feels Catalina nudging him with her head, urging him on. Cautiously, he makes the leap forward.

"I know this sounds crazy, but I feel like we would follow you anywhere."

Shira audibly gasps, and Newt whirls around to face him. Chocolate eyes filled with hope. 

"Tommy?" And it sounds so familiar. So familiar that he could cry, though he had no memory of ever being called that before, no memory of the boy in front of him.

"Ise?" He instinctively asks. And he sees the other boys mouth drop open. And they're both crying. Crying for their lost memories, and for this reunion with the person that they love but don't remember falling in love with. For the love that is etched so deep in their bones. And then they're in each others arms.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see the two daemons completely wrapped up in each other. To others it might seem that the two animals were fighting, but he could tell how overjoyed they were. At finally being back together again. 

Slowly, he detaches himself from Newt and he gathers himself back together. Untangles the mess that is his emotions. He can see Newt doing the same thing. Slowly sorting through the thousands of things he's feeling at once. Once fully composed, they walk beside each other. Daemons following. Occasionally, Newt points at things, as if showing them to him, and he nods and pretends to be replying. But instead they are actually talking, catching up, telling each other what little they know.

"I don't have any memories, of ya or of anythin'. But I've been gettin' shadows, feelin's, of what we used to be. Echoes, I think. Dreams, of kissin' and of conversation. Memories, I guess. Quite vague, I can sorta remember your face, but not really? It's more emotions."

"I get you. It's funny, but, the first time I saw you, just then, I could feel myself just immediately falling in love with you."

Newt nods,

"Same 'ere, Like the feelings had always been there, just buried, and they were awoken, I guess?"

"I think, we should try it out. As friends first, I mean. Until we get to know each other better. Then, we can take it a step further, if we want to. I do like you a lot though, but we hardly know each other now. I don't think diving in headfirst is a good idea."

"Yeah, I agree with ya. Plus, we have other bloody problems to worry about. Like this huge buggin' stone maze that we seem to be stuck in. I think relationships can wait until we're out."

"So...? Friends?"

This time it's Thomas who sticks his hand out.

Newt takes it.

"Friends."


	4. I’m sorry

On the off chance that someone actually likes my writing and is looking forward to me posting more chapters, I'm so so extremely sorry. I just don't have the energy to try and continue anymore. I left the maze runner fandom almost immediately after I started this fic and while I tried to carry on, nothing I wrote felt right, I just didn't relate to the characters any longer and everything just felt completely off. It stopped coming naturally and I had no clue how each character would react. Think of it like an eternal writer's block. I know it's a horrid feeling when an author stops writing but I feel like I just can't continue to force myself to carry on writing, and I'm so sorry. 

The next chapter contains the parts that I've been trying to work on, it's probably extremely bad and the characterisation is definitely all over the place, but I felt like I may as well share it. Prove that I've been trying.

Again, sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I felt like I may as well share this, after all, there'll be no harm

“Okay, but first, is it okay if I talk to my daemon for a bit?” Thomas asks.

Newt nods sympathetically,

“Sure, take ya time, if you’re feelin’ even a fraction of what I was feelin’ when I popped out of that bloody box, I’d imagine you’re very confused as of this moment.”

He looks around,

“Would around half a’ hour be all right with ya? Then I’ll send Chuck over. Wee little fat shank, but nice sap when all’s said and done. Play along won’t ya? I’ll come along when it’s night. Then we can talk.”

“Sure,” 

Newt hesitates, but then turns around and walks away.

Thomas stares after him as he goes before shaking himself. He can figure out what the hell he’s gonna do about his feelings afterwards. 

“Thomas, we have a problem.”

He turns toward Catalina, raising an eyebrow and prompting her to continue.

“I know that you’ve lost all your memories so you’re gonna have to listen extremely carefully to what I say next, understand?’

He nods.

“Okay. First, I’d assume that because you went rogue the creators have probably changed their plan somewhat. So bear that in mind. Some of what I’m going to say may be incorrect, got it?”

After receiving confirmation from Thomas Catalina carries on.

“Tomorrow a girl will arrive in this maze, called Teresa. She will look extremely familiar to you, she was your best friend before the Swipe, an elite, just like you. The important thing is that she can NOT be trusted, anything she says? Take it with a pinch of salt. While she’s good person, she’s also extremely misguided and views WICKED like a god. She will also most likely also have her memories.

After she arrives, she will trigger something called ‘the Ending’. This will effectively end life here in the Glade as the boys know it, revealing that the Glade is in fact just a huge underground cavern.”

“Wait what? How? It looks so realistic, if you didn’t tell me that I would never have . How did they manage that.”

“How did we manage that.” Catalina gently reminds him, head lowered. “Technology.”

Both of them go quiet, and Thomas blames himself. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why would I do that? How did I not realise? He’s thankful that he had ultimately decided to help the rebels, or he would never forgive his past self. But, why couldn’t I have realised earlier? I could have helped so much more, maybe even-

A metallic clicking sound from the branches above grabs his attention, makes him look up.

“That was one of them beetle blades,” someone says.

Thomas and Catalina both jump and spin around.


End file.
